Cuffs, Confessions, and Canoodling
by 4evercaskett
Summary: Picks up where 'Cuffed' promo lets off.


***I'm sure you've all seen at least one promo or sneak peek for 'Cuffed', so I don't have to explain the situation Rick and Kate are in. This story takes up where he promos left off.

Kate twisted the cuff on her wrist and tried to find a less intimate way to sit. The partners were linked together by their left wrists instead of the usual right to left method and that made it very difficult to sit comfortably without touching each other. "Get your hand off my ass, Castle!"

"First off, my hand is behind your derriere, not on it. And secondly, if I turn to sit up straighter, your left hand will be in my lap, or vise-versa."

"Fine! Just sit still and stop breathing down my neck."

Rick looked up towards the ceiling and sighed. "I wish I could remember the ceremony."

Kate knew he was going to say something outlandish next but she just had to ask. "What ceremony?"

Rick turned back to his partner and smiled. "Think about it, Kate. Metal bands on our left hands binding us together and all you've done since we woke up is scream at me... We're married!"

The detective chewed on the inside of her jaw to keep from laughing at his analogy. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm aggravated, uncomfortable, and I need to scratch my back like you wouldn't believe."

"Tell Hubby where it itches." The writer cooed as his free hand began rubbing on her back.

"Lower." Kate purred as she directed his hand to the area that was troubling her. "To the right a little and lower."

As Rick's hand drew closer to the waistband of Kate's jeans, he felt her flinch. "Is this the spot?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda sore. Is there a bruise?"

Rick raised the hem of Kate's shirt to examine the area she says is tender. "It looks like a spider bite, Kate." He informs her as his thumb lightly caresses the reddened area. "Are you sure it doesn't itch?"

Kate was enjoying the way Rick's hand felt against the small of her back. The way his palm seemed to span from the waistband of her jeans to just underneath her bra and his index finger nearly brushed the underside of her breast while his thumb rubbed over the mark near her spine. "No, It's more like a tingle."

"Kate?"

Rick's voice startled her out of her daydream and she took a deep breath. "Yeah?"

Rick moved his hands off of Kate's waist and started untucking his shirt. "I think I've been bitten too."

"Where at? Let me see."

"I'll uh... I'll have to take my shirt off. It's right between my shoulder blades."

Kate smiled as she stood and pulled him up off the mattress. "Don't tell me you're shy, Castle."

Rick rolled his eyes at her as he unfastened his left cuff. "Pah-leeze!" He scoffed and went for the button on his right wrist. Kate tried to twist her hand so that it wouldn't be in his way but that proved to be more than a little difficult.

"Just let me do it." She said after his third failed attempt to release the fastener.

"If you would hold your hand still... I could... AH-HA! Got it!" Rick shouted triumphantly.

Kate rolled her eyes at him and reached up to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. Rick closed his eyes and thought about dead bodies when he felt Kate's hands on his chest. His dick was refusing to listen to his mental chastisement and started swelling no matter what horrible images he conjured up. Kate's cherry scent invaded his nostrils and he could picture her biting her lip as she concentrated on her task... "Let go of my wrist, Castle."

"Huh?" The writer hadn't even realized he was holding onto her. He opened his eyes and looked down to see that he was in deed gripping her cuffed hand with his. "Sorry, I wasn't aware..."

"No big deal, just loosen your grip a little."

"Roger that." Rick mumbled as he relaxed his fingers. "Ya know... It's a lot harder than you'd think."

Kate smiled up at her partner, took a step closer to him so that their lower halves were touching and used her sexy voice to whisper in his ear. "It's not that hard, Castle."

Rick growled at the innuendo Kate had made and took a step back, creating a little breathing room between their two bodies. "I was talking about undoing the buttons while handcuffed. You dirty minded, evil, tease of a woman."

Kate laughed as she slipped the last button through it's opening. "What's the matter, Castle? You can dish it out but you can't take it?" Deciding to push him just a little further, Kate slid her hands up his bare chest, up under his collar, and slid the shirt off his shoulders. Big mistake!

Her hands circled his broad shoulders and eased down his arms, pushing the shirt down to his elbows. Her eyes followed the path her hands made even on their slow trip back up to his neck and down the valley of his chest. "Kate?"

"Hmmm?" Kate whimpered.

"The itchy spot is on my back."

Kate blushed and pushed against Rick's chest with her right hand to get him to turn around. "Right, sorry."

Rick shook his right arm so that the shirt now dangled from their joined left wrists and he turned his back to Kate. "No need to apologize, detective. I totally understand you wanting to ogle my physique."

Kate slapped him up aside the head. "Shut up and let me check you out."

Rick chuckled at Kate's choice of words. "Check me out?."

"The bite mark, you dumb ass. I meant the bite..." Kate ran her fingertips over the small reddened area, studying it. "Castle, this isn't a bug bite. It's a puncture wound."

Rick turned his head to look over his shoulder at Kate. "You mean like from a needle?"

"Yeah, it looks just like the mark our vic had on his arm. Oh my God, Castle!" Kate shrieks as she spins him back around to face her. "What if it was the injection that killed him? Some kind of poison and now we've been..."

"Hey, calm down." Rick interrupted, "Lanie said the guy died from asphyxiation not poisoning."

Kate ran her right hand through her hair and scratched her scalp as she thought. "She said MAYBE he died of asphyxiation and then she pointed out the track mark."

Rick pulled Kate into a one armed hug and eased them back down to sit on the mattress. "We don't need to be thinking the worse. We need to calm down and try to find a way out of here."

"You're right. Ok, let's see what we've got." Kate's eyes scanned the room they were trapped in and voiced out her observations. "Four walls, no door, and the only windows are at least ten feet above our heads. Even if I stood on your shoulders, I couldn't reach the windows and there's no telling what's on the other side of them anyway."

"There is one item that could be put to good use, Kate."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Rick leaned back and pulled Kate with him to lie on the mattress. "The bed."

"Seriously, Castle? Some ass hole shot us up with God knows what, kidnapped us and locked us in a dungeon... " Kate huffed. "We could die in here and all you can think about fucking?"

Rick felt the blood rush to his nether region when the vulgarity left Kate's lips. He wanted nothing more than to be with her but it wouldn't be just a fuck, he wanted to make love to her. "What do you remember, Kate?"

Kate tore her eyes away from Rick's and she threw her head back against the mattress. She closed her eyes and drew in a ragged breath. "It's all pretty fuzzy. I remember the crime scene and talking to Lanie..."

"No, I mean about Roy's funeral, Kate. What do you remember?"

Kate's eyes flew open and she glared at the writer. "Castle, please. I've told you before, I don't remember..."

Rick leaned in closer and whispered against Kate's cheek. "Liar."

As if Kate's right hand had a mind of it's own, it reached over and stroked Rick's chest. She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth and then looked into his loving eyes. "I heard you."

Rick wiggled his right arm out from under his side and wiped the lone tear that had escaped Kate's eye. "You heard what?"

Kate took her right arm off Rick's bare chest and threw it over her eyes. "This isn't the right time or place for this discussion."

Rick stretched his free arm up over the top of Kate's head, taking her hand in his and laid them both on the mattress above her head. "We have no way out of here and no phones to call for help, what if we don't get another opportunity... What if this is it?"

Kate turned her head and smiled. Their faces now so close she could see the dark specks that dotted the blue of Rick's irises. "You told me you love me."

Rick's heart was hammering in his chest. "I do, Kate. I love you."

Kate leaned in that last inch and lightly touched her lips to his. "Make love to me, Rick."

"Jump, Kate." Rick mumbled against Kate's lips. "I won't do this if you're not all in. I'm not that man anymore."

"I love you t..."

Rick's lips were on Kate's before she could finish her sentence. He released Kate's right hand and wound his in her dark tresses and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Kate rolled onto her side and quickly unsnapped Rick's jeans, lowered the zipper and then moved to straddle him.

Rick raised up into a sitting position and started kissing down Kate's neck, they both reached for the hem of her shirt and in one swift but awkward move, it was over her head and joined his at the links of the cuffs.

Kate scooted further down Rick's legs until she got to the edge of the mattress. She tugged him towards her as she stood up. Once Rick was standing in front of her, Kate kissed his lips and then whispered. "Take note, Writerboy."

Rick gripped Kate's ass and shoved her pelvis against his straining erection. "Boy?"

"Ahh, Rick..." Kate moaned as her mouth found his again. "Kick your shoes off."

Rick easily toed out of his loafers and held Kate tight as she struggled getting her boots off. Kate kicked the discarded foot ware to the side and moved to stand behind Rick. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hooked her thumbs into the waistbands of Rick's jeans and boxers. "This is gonna take teamwork, partner." She mouthed against his shoulder as she started sliding the clothing off his hips.

When Kate's right hand went underneath Rick's boxers and covered his bulge, Rick felt his knees buckle. "Kate, you're killing me."

"You work one side, I'll do the other." She told him as she pushed the denim and silk lower on his left hip. Rick copied her movements and soon the material fell to the floor, bunched at his feet. He stepped out of the pile and spun Kate back around in front of him.

The writer decided to be a little more creative than the detective had been. With her back pressed against his chest, his right hand came up to sweep the hair aside and his mouth attacked her neck. Kate let her head fall back and to the right, giving him better access to her tender flesh. She melted against him as he licked, kissed, and nipped a trail from her ear to her collarbone.

Rick smiled when Kate arched her back and wiggled her ass against him. Instead of unfastening her jeans, he eased his right hand underneath both barriers and cupped her heat. The tips of his fingers teased her opening and the heel of his palm rubbed back and forth just above her clit. "Take note, Detective."

Kate wanted to laugh but right when she opened her mouth to let the sound out, Rick plunged a finger deep inside her and she couldn't help but buck into his hand. "Yesss!" She hissed over and over as he slowly pumped the single digit in and out, pausing every couple strokes to change the angle and increase depth. "More..."

Rick added a second finger and Kate screamed out his name as her inner walls contracted around his very talented phalanges. He continued to work in and out of her slowly until the spasms of her first orgasm slowed. "Again, Kate." Rick told her as his left hand came up to release the bra clasp between her breast. He nibbled on her shoulder, one hand massaging her breast while the other teased her swollen lower lips.

"Together..." Kate breathed out as she started tugging at her jeans. "This time we fall together."

Rick removed his hands from her breast and mound and shoved the jeans and panties down her legs. He bent down and kissed her thighs as she stepped out of and kicked the articles aside. Keeping his left hand at her waist and using only his free one, he spun her around and snaked his tongue over her swollen bud and then pulled it into his mouth.

Kate bent at the waist, breaking the connection his mouth had on her cunt, and she pleaded. "Please, Rick. Inside me now. I need you inside me."

Rick gave her inner thigh one last kiss and then pulled away, allowing her to lie back down on the bed. He interlocked the fingers of their left hands and placed them on the mattress above Kate's head to maintain balance and kissed his way up to her mouth. "I love you, Kate Beckett."

Once Rick was situated comfortably above her and he propped up on his elbows, Kate reached up to cup his face with both her hands, the links of the cuffs and the fabric of both their shirts tickling the roundness of her breast, she confessed to him again. "And I love you Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle."

Rick used his chin to push the straps and cups of her bra out of his way and his lips latched onto one of her nipples just as he entered her.

Several curse words echoed throughout the room when Rick fully sheathed himself inside her for the first time. Kate wrapped her legs around his waist and held him in place tightly until she felt her inner muscles relax and adjust to his size. They kissed lovingly and lazily until he felt her legs loosen their grip on his hips and then he eased out slowly.

Kate shivered at the sensations Rick's thick manhood created within her with a slow back stroke and then he slammed back home forcefully and she screamed. "Oh my God, Yes!"

Rick repeated his actions and got an even more erotic outburst her. He went to do it a third time but Kate hooked a leg around his and flipped them over. She grinned at him as she raised up to her knees, her hands on his chest and her hips moving back and forth. The handcuffs prevented them from holding on like they wanted to. They seemed to be in the way no matter how they position their arms. Rick finally had enough, he needed to feel her skin on skin. He rolled her off him and flipped her onto her right side. They were now in pretty much the same position they woke up in just a short time ago. Rick, the big spoon and Kate the little one.

Their cuffed arms were extended above their heads, Rick's right hand was mapping Kate's nude front and her free hand was gripping his thigh, trying to force him closer. Rick eased his hand down her body, over her hip, and placed his cock at her entrance. His lips hovered just above her pulse point as his cock slid between her folds and then entered her again.

Rick bit down on the tender flesh of Kate's neck and mumbled an apology as he started to move in and out of her. "If I were writing this, we would not be handcuffed. We would be in a beautiful suite on the island of your choice..."

"This is us." Kate moaned as she reached around to pull Rick's lips to hers. "We have never followed protocol."

Their positioning wasn't perfect, the time and place wasn't ideal, but the love they shared was unparalleled. They moved in sync as if they had been lovers for decades. Every kiss, every touch, and every move was perfection personified.

Rick positioned Kate's right leg closer to her chest and he moved to where he was almost on top of her back. His right hand was trapped between the mattress and her mound and his fingers circled her clit in time with his thrusts.

"So close, Rick. Don't stop."

"Never, my love." Rick vowed as his hips and fingers doubled in speed. "I'll never stop loving you."

"Ahh... yes! Ohh... yes! Just a little bit... FUCK YEAH!"

Rick felt Kate's muscles tighten and clench his manhood like a vise. "Damn! So tight..." He continued to pump into her but his thrusts were now shallow and slower. "Love you, Kate. God, how I love you."

Kate's whole body was buzzing as she came down from her second Casle induced orgasm. She was more satisfied than she could ever remember being but she wanted more. "Again.." she requested as she got on all fours.

Rick maintained their connection as they changed positions but his hand now cupped her breast and alternated between rolling and pinching her nipple as he moved in and out of her from behind. "No condom, Kate. Should I..."

"Just go, I want to feel you erupt inside me."

"Ah... Fuck! Kate!" Rick shouted as he spilled his seed deep inside Kate's womb. "Extraordinary, Kate."

When Kate felt Rick swell and explode inside her, it triggered her third orgasm. She no longer had the strength to hold herself up and she collapsed onto the bed as Rick thrust a few more times until he was spent as well. He didn't pull out of her but rolled them back into the spooning position and kissed his way up her neck until she turned her face to him. "Best first time ever..." Kate whispered as she claimed his lips. "and my last first time, Rick. You are my one and done."

Rick finally eased out of her warm channel and rolled her to face him. "Marry me."

"First we need to get out of here." Kate chuckled as she gave him a chase kiss.

Rick went to deepen the kiss when a loud banging noise broke them apart. The ceiling opened up and a rope ladder fell to the floor. Kate reached for her shirt but it was no use. Her blouse was tangled in Rick's and they both were wrapped round and round the cuffs. Rick reached over the edge of the mattress and pulled the fitted sheet free, covering them up just as Esposito made his way down the make shift ladder.

The Latino detective turned his back to the partners as he radioed the uni's on the roof. "They're here and everything's ok. We'll be right up." He clipped the radio back onto his belt and shook his head as he sang to his naked co-workers. "Mom and Dad spent the kidnapping, F-U-C-K-I-N..."

"ESPO!" Kate shouted. "Shut the Hell up!"

The Jr. Detective zipped his lip immediately and reached for the ropes."You got it boss. Meet you guys topside."

***Had to get this plot bunny out of my head! Now maybe I can get the rest of 'Tested' posted tomorrow. :)


End file.
